One Last Goodbye
by untalented30
Summary: Addison and her sister have not spoken in 20 years. Suddenly Abigail shows back up into her life with bad news. How will Addison handle this news and who will she turn to? Private Practice characters and eventually a PeteAddie pairing. Please review :
1. Chapter 1 and 2

_This story is not going to be a happy, fluffy story about two people falling in love. It's about the heartbreak that comes along with telling someone that we love goodbye. It's about watching them suffer and wishing you could take their place. It's about understanding that life is unpredictable and realizing that medicine can't cure everything. The story will focus on Addison, in Los Angeles, so it will most likely include a Pete/Addie pairing later on. Feedback/constructive criticism is always appreciated. I'm just going to continue writing until I am completely happy with what I do if that ever happens, lol. Practice makes perfect right? Now, on with the story… _

One Last Goodbye

Chapter 1

_They had just finished decorating the Christmas tree. The multicolored lights cast a soft glow throughout the large room. The two sisters gazed up at the tree, both proud of their beautiful creation. Their mom walked into the room smoothing down her formal gown, and paused to look at their work of art. "Did you two do this?" The girls nodded their heads proudly in anticipation of their mother's approval. "Well it looks great but you know you could have left it up to the staff to decorate." They watched as she grabbed her purse and headed toward the door, "Adam, we are going to be late!" Their father rushed down the staircase moments later, adjusting his tie. Addison rushed over to her father, "Father, come and look at the Christmas tree. Abigail and I just finished decorating it." Her father looked past her, admiring the tree and then bent down to hug her. He motioned Abigail over to him, "You two are very talented. It is honestly the prettiest Christmas tree I have ever seen in my life and I am over five hundred years old." He winked and the girls giggled, "Now listen, Mom and I are going to be at a benefit tonight so you guys behave yourselves." The girls wrapped their arms around their father, smothering him with kisses. "We'll be back around 11 so we can all have hot cocoa when we return." The girls waved goodbye to their parents from behind the cold glass window that overlooked their front lawn. They had to keep wiping away the frost that blocked their view as they watched the tail lights of the limo head towards the front gates. Little did they know, this was going to be the last time they had ever seen their parents alive. If they had only known…_

Addison choked back tears as she pushed the last memory she had of her parents aside. She looked down at her watch. Her sister would be here any minute. The sound of every passing car caused her to look up in anticipation. It had been 20 years since she had seen her sister. Hearing from her again after all this time brought back a flood of memories that Addison spent her entire life trying to forget. The last memory Addison had of her little sister had been watching her angrily get into Greg's car and speed off into night.

The sound of another car approaching shook her from her thoughts. She watched as the taxi turned into the driveway and came to a stop right in front of the porch. She walked down the steps to greet them, trying her best to stay in control of her emotions. Abigail opened the door and stepped out of the car, nervously smiling at Addison. She wiped away a tear and hesitantly walked right into her sister's waiting arms. The both of them held on to each other for a minute before the sound of a small voice broke the silence.

"Mommy, can I come out now?" Addison looked down to see a young girl with curly red hair push her way out of the backseat of the car.

Abigail laughed and wiped her face, "Did I forget to mention that I'm a mommy?"

Addison stared down in awe of the beautiful little girl who was apparently her niece. Inquisitive green eyes stared back at her, "Are you my Aunt?"

Addison nodded, "Yes I am; I'm Addison, what is your name?"

She held out her hand to shake Addison's, "My name's Molly and this is Moaning Myrtle."

She held up a raggedy doll that was missing an eye. Moaning Myrtle? She smiled; she must be a Harry Potter fan.

Addison shook hands with Molly and her doll, "Well it's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

Abigail walked around to the trunk of the cab and pulled out two suitcases. She paid the cabbie and looked up at Addison's house. "If it's this beautiful on the outside, I can imagine the inside is just as gorgeous."

Addison grabbed Molly's hand and the three of them headed up the porch steps into the house. She was still not quite sure what her sister's motives were for appearing back into her life all of a sudden. She watched her kiss Molly on the forehead and shook the thought from her mind. It didn't matter why she was here, what really mattered was that she and her sister were going to have the rest of their lives to make up for everything they had missed.

Chapter 2

She carefully closed the door to the guest room, trying not to make any noise. Molly had finally fallen asleep after a list of "before bedtime rituals" that Addison was sure just used as a way of stalling the gullible adult from forcing her into dreamland. She walked into the dining room, looking for her sister. She found her staring out the glass door to the patio, lost in thought. Addison noticed how tiny her sister was. She was never a big girl to begin with but she had always had curves to her than what she was now. Now she was just coat hanger for her clothing that hung loosely over her petite frame. She cleared her throat, "That daughter of yours is quite the little con artist."

Abigail laughed, "Let me guess. Did she ask for a night light, a bedtime story, a glass of water, another bedtime story, another glass of water and then on and on?"

Addison grinned, "I finally figured it out after the third glass of water." She walked into the kitchen and pulled out two wine glasses. "Don't worry; I got her to go to the bathroom after each glass of water. I think she was getting tired of washing her hands." She poured them each a glass of red wine and walked back into the dining room.

Abigail took the glass and walked out onto the back deck. The evening air had a bit of a chill to it but the wine more than made up for it. The two of them sat there in silence, sipping their drink. "So tell me about the last 20 years of your life. What did I miss?"

Addison giggled, "20 years is a long time little sis. It would take more than just one evening to fill you in but I guess I could give you a briefing." She sipped her wine and paused for a moment, "Okay so you obviously know that I went to med school and got married." Abigail nodded her head, "Well, Derek and I were married for 11 years. We started having problems, his best friend was giving me the time and attention that Derek wasn't and in a moment of weakness I slept with him. Derek caught us and left me. I followed him to Seattle to try and work on our marriage but he had already fallen in love with someone else. I felt smothered there so I left and here I am. Nothing major has happened since then. I am happy here, less stressed and I have good friends to help me stay sane."

Abigail shook her head, "Wow that almost sounds like a soap opera with a somewhat happy ending." She drained the rest of her glass and set it aside. "You are way too gorgeous to be alone Addison. You need to get out there and live it up a little."

Addison smiled at her sister, "So what about you? What have you been doing these last 20 years Abby?"

Abigail sighed and looked away, "Well, I believe the last time you saw me I was driving off into the sunset with Greg." She paused for a moment and sat back, looking up at the stars, "Well, we ran off to Dallas and lived with his uncle for a few years. As soon as I turned 18 we got married and I started working at a diner as a waitress." She shivered, "He started working really late and staying out all night not long after we moved into our first apartment. He had a job delivering auto parts and so he was always gone. So when I finally complained to him that I missed him, he hit me."

Addison gasped, and narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't you call me?"

"It was the first time that he had ever laid a hand on me and I was in shock. I was scared but he promised it would never happen again and he even quit his job." She rubbed her forehead, "He ended up getting a job as a manager of a local grocery store and things were okay for a little while." She sighed, "After a few years of constant arguing, I ended pregnant with Molly and the abuse started again. He was always yelling at her and I was afraid he would hurt her so I left him. I went to stay with some friends in Louisiana but he followed me there when he finally found out where I was staying. He waited for me to get off of work one night while Molly was with a sitter and he attacked me. This happened a few weeks ago and now he's in jail. Apparently he was dealing drugs on the side so he'll be in prison for the next 10 years."

Addison shook her head, "Abigail, I still wish you would have called me. Why didn't you call me?"

She grabbed the tissue Addison handed her and dabbed her eyes, "I guess I was just too stubborn. Apart of me felt like you were going to end up saying I told you so even though I knew you would never do that. Another part of me hoped that when I finally did contact you again, I would be successful and independent so I would make you proud. How silly does that sound that I am 36 years old and I want to make my sister proud?"

Addison scooted closer to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "I am proud of you Abby. You have this beautiful little girl who is obviously well taken care of and you got yourself out of a potentially fatal situation."

Abigail closed her eyes and shook her head, "You don't understand Addison. I'm not here just because I missed you. When I ended up in the hospital after Greg beat me, I found out I have cervical cancer. They found it too late Addie, I'm dying."

Addison felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Although the words hadn't quite registered in her brain, her body automatically reacted to the news. She shook her head and pulled her sister closer, "No. No no no no, this is not happening. You are not going to die Abigail. I don't care what those other doctors told you, I am not going to lose you. I.. am … not… going to loo… loose you again." She tried her best to catch her breath but the tears wouldn't allow it. She stood up and pushed away the hurt she was feeling. She had to be strong for her sister. Lots of people are told they have terminal cancer and some of them survive. Her sister was going to survive. There was no way that, after all these years, she was going to just watch her sister fade away again without putting up the biggest fight of her life. She wrapped a blanket around Abigail and led her into the house. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for the both of them. Tomorrow, they were going to find out just how serious Abigail's condition truly was…..


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Addison nervously tapped her fingers on the desk. She was waiting for a phone call with Abigail's test results. She had already spent a good part of the last few days looking for treatment options and making phone calls to friends of hers to see what else could be done. She rubbed her pounding forehead which was most likely due to stress and the fact that she hadn't eaten anything all day. It was just about time to head home but still she sat there, glued to her seat, waiting for the verdict. The phone finally rang after what seemed like eternity. She answered on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Dr. Montgomery?"

"Yes?" She recognized Dr. Knott's voice on the other end and immediately braced herself for the diagnosis.

"This is Dr. Knott's, I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you." He paused, "I have your sister's test results."

She felt her entire body tense up, "Please tell me you can help her."

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry but she's in stage four and it has already spread to her lymph nodes. The only option at this point is radiation and chemotherapy. I wish I had better news for you. Had we caught it earlier, she may have had more of a chance."

She tried her best to hide the devastation in her voice but her hands were shaking too bad. This doctor was the best in his field and he was also giving her sister a death sentence. "When can she start treatment?"

"Dr. Montgomery.."

"I don't want to hear about the statistics Dr. Knott's, I want you to tell me when my sister can begin treatment because I refuse to believe that she's dying. Miracle's happen all the time, many that we as doctors can't explain so I ask you again, when does she start treatment?" All the stress of the last few days came pouring out of her. She momentarily felt guilty about the relief that came when she yelled at the doctor but quickly recovered. "I'm sorry Dr. Knott's; I didn't mean to lose control. You do understand though that this is my sister we are talking about and I can't just give up."

"I understand Dr. Montgomery and I would feel the same way if I were in your shoes." She heard the pages of his calendar flipping in the background. "We can start her on Thursday. I'll get all the consults set up and my staff will be in touch with appointment times."

She swallowed, "Thank you, I'll let her know." She hung up the phone and sat there for a minute, willing herself to completely clear her mind. It was hard enough to accept that her sister was sick but knowing the odds were stacked against her made her feel helpless. She didn't like feeling helpless. She was always in control and this wasn't going to break her. She shut off her computer and turned out the lights to her office. Now she just had to tell her sister what she had known all along. She squared her shoulders and walked out of the clinic toward her car. She made up her mind at that very moment that she was going to be strong for her sister. They had missed out on so much in their lives. She was a big sister again and her little sister needed her. There was plenty of time to fall apart later…


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She wrapped the blanket tighter around her tiny frame, trying her best to fight the uneasy chill that was always there. Her body was at war against itself and it was losing the battle. She knew this and she accepted it. It's easier to feel at peace with what fate has in store when it is just accepted. The dust inside of the hourglass was just about settled and there would be no turn over. She didn't welcome the thought of death. She was never one to want to end her life in times of crises or when she was at her lowest point; but this death sentence had awakened the spirit within her that had lain dormant for many years; the spirit that opened up her heart and allowed her to love again. The years she lived with Greg were some of the best and worst times of her life. She walked away with memories that either made her smile or cut her like a knife. It was through all of this pain, she learned to close off all emotions to protect herself from the hurt. It was through the void of emotions that she was able to live in her own little world where everything was great. No matter how hard life got, it was never as bad as the elderly neighbor down the hall's life was or the homeless man who live behind the apartment complex. No, her life was never that bad. So she went through life with no emotion. She was essentially a robot; only reacting to the emotions of others. Someone else would laugh and it would make her smile but she wasn't smiling inside. This smile wasn't able to touch her heart and give her a feeling of joy. She felt that no emotion was her best weapon against the hardships life had to offer. Because of this, her daughter suffered. She remembered the day she was born as if it were only days ago. She had looked down at the newborn placed in her arms and felt nothing. She tried to conjure up some sort of feeling for her own flesh and blood but there was nothing there. She was empty inside and Molly knew this. Maybe that's why her little girl smothered her with hugs and kisses all the time. Maybe that's why she was such a well behaved and independent little lady. She yearned for the love her own mother could not give her. Then suddenly, the strangest thing happened when Greg would yell at their daughter. Deep down inside, she would start to feel the strangest feeling. She couldn't quite describe it but she knew it was there. It slowly built with each passing day. This emotion was anger and she was gradually a force to be reckoned with. She realized at that point in her life that she liked the anger. She liked it because it made her brave. She needed to protect her child from that deadbeat husband of hers and that is when the spirit within her started to stir and she got up the nerve to leave him. Then came her diagnosis and with each passing day, she felt the spirit within her gain strength. Her body may have been weak but her spirit was continuously growing. She started to hug Molly more often. She actually cried when she watched sad movies and for the first time in a long time she actually began to laugh inside also. So here she was this strong spirit with the weakened outer shell and she had yet again broken her sister's heart into a million pieces. The Abigail she was years ago would have felt nothing while her sister pleaded and begged but now, it was tearing her apart. She had known that Addison would try to talk her out of it. She didn't think it would be this hard though. For the first time in her life, Abigail felt like she was doing the right thing. Her daughter needed her to be strong and she refused to die in a cold hospital room with tubes sticking out of her body. She was going to spend the last few months of her life, living. She was going to get to know her sister all over again and she was going to give her daughter back all that she had withheld from her. The only way she could do this was to refuse all treatment and live out the time she had left… trying to right her wrongs.


	4. Chapter 5

Thanks for the comments/feedback! It is greatly appreciated!

Chapter 5

Addison closed her eyes and sat back in her chair, enjoying the peace and quite for once. Abigail had made it clear to her that seeking treatment was not an option. Time was running out. Addison couldn't for the life of her figure out Abigail's reasoning for not fighting harder. Cancer patients were told they had little or no chances all the time and some made it through. Why couldn't it be her sister? It wasn't something that could be explained but it made Addison's belief in a higher power that much stronger.

The door to her office opened and Pete Finch walked in. He had this annoying habit of just walking into her office without knocking. It drove her nuts but she was so used to it at this point, she decided to blow it off. There were more important things to worry about and she had asked to speak with him earlier.

He sat in the chair across from her and propped his feet on her desk, "What's going on "not interested?"

She rolled her eyes; he had been calling her either "not interested" or "beautiful" since the day she arrived back in LA. It was clearly his way of driving her nuts and even though it worked, she refused to give him the satisfaction of that knowledge. She got up and closed the blinds to the office; just to be sure they were not interrupted.

"Closing the blinds huh? I don't know what I did but obviously I need to do it more often."

She sat next to him trying her best to concentrate on the matter at hand but he was grinning at her like a fool and she found it quite a challenge not to smile back at him. He really did drive her mad. He was the perfect combination of Derek, Mark and Alex all rolled up into one and she couldn't decide if she wanted to slug him or kiss him. She couldn't think about that now though because this was a serious matter and she needed to focus on a plan.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something but this is in our strictest confidence. I don't want anyone else to know what's going on."

He wrinkled his brow in confusion, noting the seriousness in her voice, "Sure Red, what's going on?"

She scooted closer so she could be closer to him. "You already know that my sister and her daughter are staying with me right? Well my sister is sick. In fact, she's dying and she's refusing treatment. You're an alternative medicine doctor and I was hoping that maybe you could help her."

The color drained out of his face, and he sat up in his chair, "Does she have cancer?"

Addison nodded her head, "Yes. It's already spread and Dr. Knott's has already said there's nothing we can do."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, "Addison, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye, "I want you to try and help her. I'm not asking for you to cure her Pete. I want her to have some form of pain management plan and she's refused everything I've suggested so far. Alternative medicine seems the only thing she would even consider."

He looked at her. The subtle way she thrust her chin forward suggested to him that she was doing her best to stay strong but he could clearly see the torture behind her eyes. It was the same torture he had been through many years ago when he watched his wife die. He understood what she was going through and although he wanted to say this to her, now was not the time. He also noted the tension in her body and all of the emotional distress she was blocking. He had suspected there was something wrong these last few weeks but couldn't put his finger on it. "Of course, I'd be happy to help in any way I can. Let me know when would be the most convenient to you and I'll squeeze her in."

Addison exhaled; a sigh of relief releasing some of the tension in her body, "Thank you so much. I wouldn't normally ask you for help but my sister is so stubborn and I don't know what else to do." Her voice choked up for a moment but she recovered quickly. "Could you come over for dinner tonight? She may feel more comfortable seeking treatment from you if she were to know you."

He squeezed her hand and nodded, "Why don't you call me and let me know what time to be there?"

She smiled at him, grateful for his help. "That sounds great."

He got up to leave and felt her hand on his arm, holding him back. She looked up at him, desperate eyes searching for answers that he couldn't give her. "Thank you. I don't know what else to do."

He reached out and touched her cheek, "Just remember that I'm here for you if you need to talk. There's going to come a time when you'll need someone and no one's going to understand what you are going through more than I do."

He turned and walked out of the office towards his own; bittersweet memories flooded back to him that he had carefully locked away so many years ago. He knew exactly what Addison was going through and there was no way he would let her do it alone.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The doorbell rang at exactly 6 p.m. Addison wiped her hands on a towel and headed towards the door. As soon as she opened it, she was greeted by a large wall of tulips blocking the face of the guest behind them. She heard Pete's voice on the other side of the flowers, "Delivery for the Montgomery sisters."

She laughed and opened the door wider for him to come in. As he walked by she detected his enticing scent and felt the familiar feelings of lust burning from deep within. It is amazing how a man's scent can affect a woman, she thought to herself as she followed him to the dining room. It was really sweet of him to bring flowers for the both of them. She almost felt guilty about rejecting him but he was all wrong for her and she didn't want to chance getting herself hurt again.

"Thanks again for coming. Molly and Abigail should be back any minute. They went for a walk." She headed into the kitchen and came back with a vase for the flowers.

He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her to help with the arrangement. He was sitting so close to her that she could practically hear his heartbeat which was apparently working as hard as hers. As they worked together, their hands would touch every so often and the room started to get warmer by the minute. She felt herself starting to get nervous. The last time they had been alone for this long was in the stairwell at the hospital and he'd kissed her. She sighed, and boy could he kiss…..

"Did you tell her that I know about her illness?" Addison's eyes widened and she felt her face redden. Oh calm yourself girl, it's not like he knows what you were thinking.

She nodded her head, "Yes, I told her everything and she's agreed to meet you. She's agreed to seek treatment only if she likes you." She laughed, "So you need to be on your best behavior tonight." She put the finished arrangement in the middle of the table and then got up and walked into the kitchen to check on the food. It was just about done so she went ahead and put the bread in the oven to be warmed.

"Do you need me to help with anything?" Addison jumped back, startled. She hadn't realized he had been watching her. He was leaning against the frame of the doorway. She struggled not to stare at the evil way his t shirt clung to his muscular chest or the way his jeans fitted him just enough to give her a most impressive clue about the size of his…..

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Addison shook her head, trying to clear away the naughty thoughts that had entered her mind. "It's okay. I've been pretty jumpy lately. I haven't been able to sleep much."

She grabbed the plates and headed into the dining room. As soon as she set them down, she felt his arms on her shoulders. "Have a seat." He guided her to the chair and gently sat her down. "Your entire body is tense and unfortunately I didn't bring my acupuncture needles with me so you'll have to settle for my hands." His hands worked their magic from her shoulders and on down her back. She practically had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't moan as his hands melted away the tension that had taken over her body. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, allowing herself to escape into the peaceful realm he was creating for her with his touch.

The front door opened and she heard Abigail call out to her. Molly ran into the dining room and hopped into Addison's lap. She pointed at Pete, "Who's he?"

Addison kissed Molly's cheek and pushed her hair behind her ear, "This is Peter Finch and he's a doctor. He and I work at the clinic together."

Molly covered her mouth with her hand, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Addison laughed, "No, he's not my boyfriend. He's my friend."

Molly held up her hands in question and giggled again, "Why isn't he your boyfriend?"

Pete bent down and shook her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you Molly. You know what; I've been asking your aunt the same thing for a few months now. She says she's not interested." He winked and looked up at Addison just as Abigail walked into the room much to Addison's relief. No more embarrassing questions of the curious four year old.

Pete stood up and held out his hand, "You must be Abigail. I'm Pete."

Abigail smiled and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you." She looked over at the flowers. "Are those from you?" He nodded and pulled back a chair for her to sit. She looked over at Addison, as she allowed him to help her, "I agree with Molly, what aren't you dating him?"

Addison just shook her head and laughed as she walked into the kitchen to check on dinner. Pete's charm had already won her sister within a matter of minutes. So far so good but the nagging thought at the back of her head kept reminding Addison not to let him get under her own skin as well….


	6. Chapter 7

_I'm not quite sure if no reviews on the last two chapters is good or bad but I'll still keep posting more just in case someone likes it, lol. Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 7

She watched as Molly shoveled the sand into her pail. The sun's rays reflected off of her shiny red curls making them appear flame-like and gave her milky white skin a soft glow. Every once in awhile she would look up and smile at her mom. Her four year old eyes held wisdom behind them that Abigail had never seen in another child. It could be that she was just biased and felt her little girl was brilliant, or it could be that Molly had lived through a lot in her short life and just formed a better understanding of how things went.

She shifted in her seat, trying her best not to wince. It was hard enough having this incredible pain torturing her every second of the day but pretending that everything was fine was especially challenging. Her body was growing weaker by the day. It was a struggle to get up in the morning and even the simplest activities wore her out. The beach was her retreat. It was where she could relax and also the only time the continuous chill that assaulted her body would disappear in the warmth of the sunlight.

Molly's gasp interrupted her thoughts, "Mommy, are you okay?"

Abigail sat up and reached out her hand to her daughter. "Yes baby, I'm okay. Why?"

Molly grabbed her towel and held it up to her mommy's nose. "Your nose is bleeding."

Her little forehead wrinkled in confusion and worry. "Mommy, are you sick?"

Abigail pressed the towel to her nose once more. She had yet to tell her daughter about her illness. She had spoken with Violet about the situation at Addison's insistence. Violet had recommended that she be honest with her daughter and offered her services to the both of them when they were ready. She scooted over and patted the towel, inviting her to sit next to her.

"You know how mommy always tells you to be completely honest with people because that's where trust comes from?"

Molly nodded her head, "Yes."

Abigail picked her up and sat her on her lap so she was facing her. "Well mommy is going to be honest with you and what I am going to tell you is going to tough to hear. You are going to be confused and sad but I want you to promise me that you will ask any questions you're going to have. I will do my best to answer with what I know, okay?"

She brushed the stray hair behind her ears, "Mommy is very sick. The doctors have done everything they could to help me but I am not getting any better. I'm not going to get better baby. I am dying." She cleared her throat, struggling to choke back the lump of tears that were making their way to the surface, "Do you trust Aunt Addie?"

Molly's bottom lip quivered as she nodded her head. She knew exactly what her mommy was telling her. "Yes, I love her mommy."

"She loves you too sweet pea and when I'm gone I want you to live with her. She's the only person that I could think of that would love you as much as I do. She took care of me when I was little too. Did I tell you that?"

Molly shook her head and sniffled. Abigail could tell that Molly was doing her best to hold it together. She reminded her so much of Addison with her inner strength and her need to take care of others despite the fact she was falling apart inside.

"It's okay to cry Molly. Mommy never did that much when you were a baby because she had forgotten how. But I don't want you to think that it's wrong. If you feel like crying, you do it okay baby? Don't be ashamed of how you feel. You can talk to me about anything you are feeling and you can tell me when you feel scared or sad. Mommy will always be here, watching over you. I'm in your heart and you are apart of mine." She wiped away the free falling tears with her hand, and pulled Molly close, rocking her gently. The devastation and understanding in her daughter's eyes brought her more pain than the cancer ever could give her. Now that her illness was out in the open and Molly knew what was happening there was nothing left to do but wait. In the meantime, she had to learn to enjoy the little moments that make it all worth while….


	7. Chapter 8

This chapter is a little longer than the others. I am enjoying the feedback and the constructive criticism everyone is offering. The point of this is to learn to be a better writer and I need all the help I can get. Thanks again for following the story and offering advice. Have a great week!

Chapter 8

_She watched as Abigail angrily shoved her clothes into her suitcase. The room had gone from full to bare in a matter of fifteen minutes. Pictures were yanked from the wall; miraculously still in one piece and hangers were strewn all over the floor. The both of them had been crying, desperately clinging to their own beliefs in what was right and wrong. The sound of a horn blasted from the driveway. _

_Addison looked at her sister who was struggling to fasten the clip on her bag. "I wish you would just hear me out Abigail. He is bad news and you are too young to understand what you are getting yourself into."_

_Abigail glared at her sister, "You know nothing about who he is Addie. You have always hated him and now that he's promised me a better life you hate him more because you think he's taking me away from you." She flung the bag over her shoulder and picked up her suitcase, "This is all my own decision. You can hate me for this Addison because I can't live without him. I love you and I'm going to miss you but I am going with him whether you like it or not." She rushed out of the room, heading down the staircase, dragging her luggage behind her. _

_Addison followed behind her, stubbornly refusing to help her with her bags. She may have only been three years older than Abigail but she also knew what was best for her. Leaving the security of home life for a loser boyfriend at sixteen was going to be the biggest mistake Abigail would ever make. She wasn't trying to make her break up with him, just trying to talk her out of running away with him. _

_Abigail threw her bags in the back of the car and looked over at her sister. "I love you Addie but I am not willing to lose him by staying. I hate you for making me choose and I will hate you even more if you try and find us. Just let me live my life and be happy." She rushed over and hugged Addison, tears streaming down her face. "This isn't goodbye forever Addie, I'll find you when I'm ready. I'm sure you going to make a great doctor someday. Take care of those patients like you took care of me all these years." _

_Those were the last words she had heard her sister say before she turned around and sped out of her life for twenty years…_

The sliding glass door opened and Abigail walked out on to the deck holding two glasses of lemonade. She handed a glass to Addison and sat next to her, admiring the beauty of the ocean. She was dressed in a pink sundress that fit her way too loosely. She almost looked like a little girl wearing her mommy's clothes. Her clothes seemed to grow by the day as she continued to shrink. It bothered Addison to see her literally fading away in front of her eyes but Abigail would laugh it off and say things like, "Jenny Craig ain't got nothing on cancer". It appalled Addison that her sister could still joke in her predicament.

Addison had taken the week off so she and Abigail could spend more time together. They had been to Los Vegas twice but the excitement proved to be too much for Abigail so they decided to stick close to home. Because Addison was new to Los Angeles herself, she had to rely on Naomi and her friends from the clinic to show them around or direct them where to go.

Violet and Naomi took turns taking care of Molly so that Addison and Abigail were able to go out for drinks occasionally. Abigail insisted that she live the rest of her days doing the things she was never able to do when she was married. She sang karaoke, danced on a bar, made out with a hot stranger she had only known for five minutes and went for a motorcycle ride with make out boy afterwards.

It was overwhelming for Addison to see her sister so happy yet so sorrowful. Addison herself had never felt so helpless in her entire life. Her divorce had been heartbreaking but something she knew would eventually get over. The death of her sister was going to haunt her for eternity.

Abigail cleared her throat, "You know I was thinking day about the day I left." She looked over at Addison, the look of regret expressed clearly in her eyes. "I know we've never talked about that day or how bad I hurt you. I know it's taking a death sentence for me to tell you this but I want you to know that I'm sorry."

Addison blinked back tears that seemed to be constantly on the verge these days, "One of the most important things I have learned in life is that even though we can't change the past, we can get make up for it by learning from our mistakes. You were not the only one to blame in what happened. I think that after mom and dad died, we each clung to different things. You chose love and I chose my career. We did what made us happy and in doing that, we each learned our own lessons. I will not say I forgive you because I never hated you to begin with Abigail." She reached out and took her sister's hand in hers. They hadn't held hands since they were children.

They watched the families on the beach chasing after the kids and playing games. It brought back memories of the times their parents took them to the beach for the holidays. Their mother was what most people today would call a diva. She didn't want sand on her but their father always had a way of getting her in the water and making her giggle like a school girl. It was just a few of the times they had seen their mom be so carefree. Their dad always was good about bringing out the best in her. The woman who tried to be so tough on the outside was just as mushy as the rest of the family on the inside.

"Remember that time when we went to the beach and the wind blew sand all over mom? It got all over her and she kept trying to wipe it off."

Abigail giggled, "Yeah, dad picked her up and threw her in the water. I still wish we would have had a camera ready for the shocked look on her face. She honestly didn't think he was going to throw her in."

They both laughed, "He kept throwing water at her while she was standing there yelling at him until she finally busted out laughing." She squinted in the bright sun as she watched the happy couples holding hands and walking along the beach. "They were so different but they fit each other perfectly."

Abigail winced suddenly, and shifted uncomfortably. Addison jumped up, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Abigail smiled weakly, "Nothing unusual Addie. I feel sharp pains all the time. Really, you can relax. I guess I'm not as good as hiding it as I used to be."

Addison shook her head angrily, "So I guess the quack treatment that Pete's been using on you isn't helping."

Abigail eyed her suspiciously, "Why do you have such a thing against what he does Addie? His treatment has actually helped a lot. He promised to help ease the pain, not take it away completely. You really should stop giving him a hard time about his field. You were the one who recommended him to me or have you forgotten?"

Addison rolled her eyes, "Only because you refused everything else. He was a last resort and to tell you the truth I thought you would be able to prove his specialty was all crap. I was hoping you'd prove me right about him."

"Well now… you almost sound disappointed that I am proving you wrong. Did you know that acupuncture can actually help with infertility? Pete told me this and he gave me a bunch of brochures about all the great things acupuncture can do."

"Why was he talking to you about infertility issues?"

Abigail shrugged, "Well I mentioned to him how you felt like you had lost your chance to have children and he already knew all about it. He's wanted to tell you about the different options alternative medicine offers but he's afraid you'll be upset with him for bringing it up."

Addison pushed her sun glasses down to the tip of her nose and looked over at her sister, "I'm not interested so let's drop the subject."

Abigail rolled her eyes and went back to staring out at the beach. "His treatment really has helped Addie." She threw up her hands in the air when her sister glared at her, "Just sayin…."

They sat in silence until Molly finally woke from her nap. Addison was furious that her sister was talking to Pete about her. It was bad enough she didn't believe in his alternative medicine mumbo jumbo but to have Abigail be so chummy with him sparked something within her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She would almost insanely call it jealousy if she knew any better. Acupuncture for infertility? What kind of crap is that?


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Molly wrapped Moaning Myrtle in her pink blanket. She was absolutely sure that pink was not a color Myrtle would enjoy but mommy refused to buy a black one so they both had to settle. She rocked the doll gently in her arms and sang quietly in her tiny little voice, "Rock a bye baby on the tree top."

She walked over to the small rocker Aunt Addie had bought her and sat. "It's okay Myrtle, I'll take care of you. I know you are scared because mommy is going to die but we have to be strong." She started to choke back tears, "If mommy sees us crying then she'll be sad and we don't want her to be sad. We want her to remember being happy when she goes to sleep forever." She sighed deeply as the tear slid down her cheek. "Mommy is resting and Aunt Addie is cleaning the kitchen so I guess it's just you and me for a little while."

She got up and walked over to her book shelf and looked around in awe at all the books her Aunt had bought her. They could never have bought all of those books when she lived with her daddy. Her daddy… she wondered what had happened to him. He tried to hurt me, she thought, as she grabbed the photo album from the shelf. She sat on her bed and propped Myrtle next to her. She opened the cover and looked down at the pictures of her as a baby. Her mommy and daddy looked happy then. She paused for a moment and looked down at Myrtle, "Do you think that maybe I cried too much and that's why daddy didn't love me any more?" She shook the thought away and closed the book. Her heart felt so sad and even though she tried her best not to cry, the tears kept coming. She heard a knock on her door. She quickly used the blanket to wipe her face.

Addison walked into Molly's room with a tray. Her heart broke into a million pieces when she saw her nieces face. It was blotchy and she could see her little eyelashes were still wet from tears. She set the tray on the table next to the bed and sat next to Molly. "Hey there kiddo, I'm not even going to ask if you are okay because we both know that you are having a rough time but I would like to give you a hug if that's okay."

Molly looked up at her aunt. She crawled into her lap and wrapped her arms around Addison's neck. Her bottom lip quivered, "I don't want my mommy to die Aunt Addie."

Addison pulled Molly close and rocked her gently. "I don't want your mommy to die either sweet pea. I love her and I love you with my whole heart."

They held on to each other for a few minutes, silently weeping the tears that had been held back the last few weeks. Molly sniffled, "When my mommy dies, are you going to make me go away?"

Addison softly gasped and looked down at her niece. She really did think that she was going to be sent away. "Of course not sweetie, I would never do that to you. You are going to live with me. Your mom and I already discussed it. Is that okay with you?"

Molly nodded, "If I make you mad will you give me to someone else?"

Addison shook her head in disbelief. Why would she think something like that? "I would never give you to someone else or make you go away Molly. What made you think of that?"

"I made my daddy mad and then he had to go away."

"Is that what you think? You think that because you made your daddy mad that he went away?"

Molly shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe God is mad at me and so that's why everyone is going away."

Addison lifted Molly's chin to meet her eyes. The four year old hesitantly looked back at her and it was at that moment that Addison saw it. It was like looking into a mirror through a child's eyes. She had heard that a person's eyes could tell a story if you look closely enough and this little girl was telling hers. Behind the beautiful green eyes, there was a deep sadness that was hidden behind a closed door. This door stayed closed at all times because there were people who needed to be cared for. Putting others ahead made it easier to escape the harsh reality of their own feelings. She saw herself in Molly's eyes.

"Listen to me baby; what is happening to your mommy is not your fault. What happened to your daddy was not your fault either." She had to pause for a minute because the look of anguish on Molly's face damn near killed her, "Your daddy had to go away because he got into trouble. He still loves you very much and nothing you did made him angry. Sometimes adults get mad and don't know how to control their anger. Your daddy didn't know how to control his anger so that's why he would yell so much. It was never your fault okay?" She paused to wipe away yet another tear that managed to escape, "Your mommy is sick because God needs a special angel up there in heaven to help him with a secret mission. Your mommy is very special because she was chosen. God wouldn't want you to think any of this is your fault. He loves you and he is proud of what a wonderful little girl you turned out to be."

Molly sniffled and smiled weakly, "I love you Aunt Addie."

"I love you too baby." She pulled Molly close again and continued to rock her gently. This little girl had already stolen her heart from the moment they met and through this moment she finally started to realize what it was like to be a parent.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Abigail winced and held her breath, willing the pain in her back to go away. It was everywhere now. The ache radiated deep in her bones and often felt like an uncomfortable pressure wherever it chose to strike. The uncomfortable pressure seemed to send out signals to her nerves and in return, they would burn throughout her body. The burning would then creep along tormenting her and just when the pain was so raw, just when she felt she couldn't take it anymore, it would subside ever so slightly, granting her mercy. In her own twisted way, she felt like the suffering was cleansing her of the past hurt she caused. The pain was her penance for all the years of heartache she caused her sister and the lack of emotion she showed her daughter when she was a baby. It was her way of secretly punishing herself for putting her own needs first and not realizing what was truly the most important things in life. The past was the past and there was nothing she could change. If she hadn't left with Greg, she would have never had Molly. That was the only reason she would refuse to do anything different. And now she was experiencing a rebirth in spirit as her body slowly faded away.

It was tough watching her sister and her daughter get along so well. She was jealous, she wasn't afraid to admit to it. It was the knowledge that Addison would be the one to watch Molly get on the school bus for the first time, graduate from high school and walk down the aisle. All the biggest events that she was never going witness, at least not in a physical sense. She believed in God and she believed in Heaven and she knew that she'd be watching over her little girl from above. She was grateful that Addison gave her the opportunity to right her wrongs and that she was capable of loving Molly as her own.

She anxiously set up video camera on the coffee table and double checked all the settings. Addison had taken Molly shopping for the day so there was plenty of time but she had so much to say. She was afraid she'd be interrupted and it was so much easier to do this alone. She pressed the record button and took a seat in front of the camera. She smiled into the camera, imagining her sister and Molly watching this after she was gone. There was no way she could say these things to their face and not falling apart.

She wiped away the tears that were already starting to make their way to the surface and took a deep breath, "So I decided that you guys needed more than just pictures to remember me by. I don't have to say the typical, if you are watching this than I am gone, because we all know that that is inevitable." She looked up, hoping it would prevent the tears from falling, and then exhaled slowly, "There are going to be a few letters and audio tapes of me hidden through the house. You'll find them all after I'm gone. It'll be like a treasure hunt for the two of you. I even plan on singing lullaby's on a few of the audio tapes for Molly and my future grandchildren." She grinned at the thought of Molly all grown up with kids of her own. "I want you two to know that my life was complete because I had the two of you in it. Some people grow old waiting for something special to happen to them. They wait for something or someone to come along and make them feel complete or content. My advice to the both of you is to stop waiting and start looking. Don't wait until it takes impending death to open your eyes to the amazing miracles that happen to us every day. You wake up every morning, that's a miracle that you should be thankful for. When you notice the odd shapes of the clouds against the beauty of a blue sky, be thankful that you have been able to see it. When you start to feel sorry for yourselves, stop subtracting and start counting your blessings. Look around you and learn to enjoy your lives. When Molly is getting on that school bus for the first time and she turns to wave, I'll be standing right next to you Addie. When she's walking down the aisle and she wishes that I was there to experience the happiest day of her life with her, just close your eyes and you'll be able to feel my presence there. I know you know what I mean Addison. I feel mom and dad around me at all the time. Lately I have been dreaming of them and they are waiting for me. They look so proud and just like I remembered them except mom doesn't have that wall built up around her," she laughed, "Apparently when you get where I'm going, you have to leave all the negative baggage at the gate. Addison, I want you to break down those walls before it's too late. You are a beautiful, caring person and you deserve to have someone treat you like their queen. Let yourself be loved and let yourself love in return. As scary as it may seem, it is even worse when you don't give yourself the chance;" She closed her eyes and imagined Molly sitting right in front of her, "Baby, I want you to be a little girl. You weren't able to do that much when I was raising you because mommy didn't know how to reach out to you but Aunt Addie is going to take such good care of you. I want you to take care of each other and love each other like I love the both of you. Moaning Myrtle, I want you to take care of my girls. They sure could use a third presence in their lives to help them get through the tough times. Mommy wants you to know that no matter how hard life gets, you are stronger than you think. You can make it through anything baby. Its okay to cry and it's okay to be angry. Just be sure to talk to someone and don't hold it all in. Don't be afraid to take chances because that's how we learn life's best lessons. Promise me that you'll pray to me every night and listen for me. Truly listen, not with your ears but with your heart because that's where I will always be. I'll be watching you and cheering as you make your way through life. You make me so proud, not just because you are so well behaved but because you have a heart of gold. You are the light of my life, my sunshine, my heart and my little star. I love you both." She got up and walked over to the camera. The little light faded as she pushed the power button. She softly smiled at the irony of the light and her own life. It was slowly fading and she knew deep inside it wouldn't be long before the light was out completely.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The lights in the building started to go out through the halls signaling that end of the day that was approaching. Addison attempted to fill out her patient's chart for what felt like the hundredth time. It was a constant struggle for her to concentrate these days. The last two months had been such a blur to her. Roller coasters of emotions that she had never experienced were taking her for rides she never asked to get on in the first place. Watching her sister die was hands down the most painful challenge she had ever faced in her life. Abigail was so good at hiding her pain but Addison could tell the cancer was taking its toll on her. Her face had lost pretty much all of its color and the dark circles under her eyes became more apparent every day. She was the same beautiful person on the inside. The cancer may have been eating her alive but her spirit was stronger than ever. Her laughter was still contagious and when she was feeling good enough, she could still get Addison and Molly to dance around the kitchen while they were preparing their favorite meals. She was still Abigail but her body had become prisoner to the pain. There was a knock on her door, Pete peaked his head inside of her office. He had finally learned the common courtesy of knocking and for this she was grateful.

"Hey there, are you busy?"

Addison shook her head, "No come on in." She hadn't really spoken to him a whole lot the past two weeks. In fact, she was still a little irritated about the conversation she had with her sister about him. The fact that Abigail and Pete were discussing her infertility with each other bothered her but Abigail had promised to drop it. She was still being treated by Pete but Abigail hadn't mentioned him since.

He walked in and pulled up a chair, scooting close to her desk. "I hear you're mad at me."

Addison rolled her eyes, "I'm not mad at you. I'm just irritated that you and my sister decided to talk about me while I wasn't around." She pulled the glasses from her face and set them on her desk.

"Well, I don't mean to burst your bubble but we don't talk about you in a bad way. It's actually the opposite. We talk about how great you are and how we both want you to be happy. That's when the infertility issue came up and that's when I mentioned about the acupuncture treatment. I figured if I'd mention it to you, I'd end up hanging by feet from a building."

Addison struggled not to grin. Most women would hate to think someone could accuse them of such evil deeds but it secretly delighted her. "Well, I'm not interested in your quack treatments so tell it to someone else." She stood up and started cleaning off her desk. It was getting late and she wanted to get home to her family.

Pete came around the desk next to her and leaned back on her desk, grinning as she nervously fidgeted with her paper clip holder. "Do I may you nervous?"

She looked up at him, exasperated that he would ask such a thing. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I have to get home to my sister."

Pete reached down and grabbed both of her hands in his, "Look at me."

She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"You can't pretend that this isn't happening Addison."

She snorted, "There is no us Pete. I am not interested. I've told you this already."

He shook his head, "I wasn't talking about us," He grinned mischievously, "But I do plan on getting back to that with you." He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and continued, "You can't pretend like your sister dying isn't eating you up inside. I know from experience that if you don't confront those emotions now, it will almost destroy you later."

She took a deep breath, careful not to let the emotion show in her voice, "I'm fine Pete. I know my sister is dying. I have accepted it and I am just trying to survive these last few weeks with her." She turned and shut off her computer, doing her best to stay composed.

She felt his hands on her shoulder. It wasn't a seductive touch, it was an incredible source of comfort that she had trouble finding lately.

She turned and walked directly into his embrace. She felt the walls around her starting to dissolve and the emotion she had been blocking started to take over. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, releasing the anguished tears that she held captive for so long. She cried for her sister, for her niece, for the years of hell she had experienced and taken the blame for all this time. She cried for her parents, for Derek, for Mark, for Alex, for the people who had come and gone in her life that she had pushed away or had pushed her away. She cried for the loss she had suffered and the loss she was going to experience soon. These tears were different than the tears she had shed through out her life. These tears were of acceptance for who she was and who she was to become. She was a daughter, a sister, an ex wife, an ex lover, a friend and now she was going to be a mom. The one thing she wanted so badly was going to come with a heavy price. She allowed the tears to flow because the arms that held her understood loss and sacrifice. The arms that held her were a source of comfort because he had experienced the helplessness and devastation. Pete was not trying to seduce her; he was trying to help her through this. He was her friend and maybe someday something more but right now he was volunteering to become her rock. For once in her life, she was not going to push that away.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The bedroom was dimly lit but the life that surrounded her was strong. She held their hands, weakly whispering words of love and encouragement as the priest said recited the last rites. Pete stood behind Addison and watched as she kissed Abigail's hand. Molly sat between the two of them holding her mommy's other hand. The scene before him was something you'd expect to see in a painting but the emotion in the room could not be captured with anything other than the actual experience itself. Watching the death of Abigail brought back so many memories for him. He remembered sitting next to his wife, in the exact same position Addison was in and just waiting. There are no words to describe the awaiting of death. It is just what it is; waiting for the suffering to end along with the future dreams of the person who is being taken away so soon. It's almost a relief, but a guilty feeling of relief. Knowing that this person you love is no longer going to suffer but still wishing you could be there in their place. He knew exactly what she was going through and he was glad she called him to be there when it happened. He didn't have anyone there when his wife died because he thought no one would understand. What he didn't realize was that even if they had never experienced that kind of loss, just having someone around to listen would have made things a little easier.

Abigail's breathing became labored and her eyes remained closed. She squeezed the hands of the two people who loved her most in this world and then faded away with one final breath. Addison closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself to imagine the memory of her sister when she was healthy. In the back of her mind, a healthy, vibrate Abigail smiled back at her and waved. Her parents stood on each a side of her and waved as well. The ache in her heart lightened a little with the comforting vision.

Molly looked up at Addison with tears in her eyes, "Is my mommy gone?"

Addison nodded, struggling with the overwhelming rush of finality that had come over her. Death was just that, final. It was the beginning of a new life for those who had passed on but an ending to the joy they brought to their loved ones here on Earth.

Molly's little hand touched her mommy's cheek, "She's going to be the most beautiful angel in Heaven." She pulled herself up to Abigail's face and kissed her forehead. "I love you always and forever mommy." She then laid her little body next to her and hugged her, crying into her shoulder.

Addison wasn't sure what to do at first. She knew that death of a parent was traumatic enough so pulling Molly off of her mommy would probably not be a good idea. She looked over at Pete who appeared grief stricken. She knew that Abigail was very special to him and she was grateful that he rushed over when she called.

Pete shook hands with the priest and walked him to the front door. He figured Addison and Molly would need a few minutes alone.

Addison reached down and gently rubbed Molly's back. "Hey there sweet pea, do you need me to hold you?"

Molly stopped crying for a moment and climbed into Addison's lap, wiping her eyes. "Is she still here Aunt Addie? Can she still hear us?"

She nodded her head, "Yes baby, she can still hear us. She's watching over us now."

As she held Molly close and rocked her gently, she allowed herself the luxury to cry without holding back. There was no longer a need to hold back tears that she couldn't have held back if she tried.


	12. Chapter 13

_Sorry for so many updates at once but I have been without an internet connection for over a week. We moved into this old house I bought and had to wait for everything to be hooked up. I had a little too much time on my hands and decided to write as a form of entertaining myself. I am getting my final HP book today so I may not update again for a little while because I want to read the final book without being spoiled. Anyway, thanks for the feedback... These updates are dedicated to Suz (Addison24) because she's an amazing writer and I truly appreciate all of her advice :)_

Chapter 13

The days that followed were nothing but a haze. Between the funeral arrangements and getting all of the legal documents taken care of, Addison felt like she had been sleep walking for weeks. As a doctor, she was used to staying awake for days at a time with little rest but this was completely different. Physical exhaustion was nothing compared to emotional exhaustion. The lawyers had been able to grant Addison full custody because of Greg's prison sentence and he ended up signing over all of his parental rights. Addison decided not to say anything to Molly mainly because she was much better off without him.

The silence in the house was as devastating as their loss. It was perhaps the hardest thing to adjust to after having Abigail around for the last few months. Her infectious laughter still echoed through the walls and deepened the heartache even more. The laughter of someone we love is usually a comforting thing but after their gone, the memory has the opposite effect. Every little memory can bring back a smile but the hurt still lies dormant and surfaces when least expected.

"Aunt Addison, I can't find my favorite book anywhere."

Addison reached down and pulled Molly into her arms. She had been quiet and withdrawn since her mom's death but the child psychologist Violet recommended assured Addison that it was a normal reaction. "When was the last time you saw it sweetie?"

Molly opened her mouth to answer and then stopped short. Her eyes started to fill with tears and Addison knew exactly what she was going to say, "Your mom?"

Molly just nodded and wiped her face.

"Well let's go and look around in your room. Maybe she accidentally dropped it somewhere." They headed down the hallway to Molly's room. Moaning Myrtle was sitting in Molly's rocking chair wrapped tight in a blanket. The two of them searched the room in silence. The book was nowhere to be found. Addison walked over to the bookshelf and looked up. She noticed the corner of a book barely peeking its way over the very top. She pulled the book down and grinned, "Look what I've found." As she tilted the book over, something fell out of it. It was a note in Abigail's handwriting wrapped around what looked like a c.d. Addison's heart stopped for a moment. She looked over at Molly who was staring at her curiously. "Is that from mommy?"

Addison nodded and walked over to the bed, sitting next to her. She took a deep breath and started to read the note, "My two beautiful angels on Earth, I figured if I'd write down what I wanted to say to the both of you, it wouldn't be as special as taping it. The DVD that came with this note is a compilation of videos from our lives together. Addison, I was able to get my hands on some tapes of us when we were growing up and most of Molly's as well. Pete played a big part in helping me to get it all together on one DVD for the two of you. I asked him not to tell you so please don't be mad at him. I figured you'd find this when it was time for you to find it. At the end of the DVD there is a message from me to the both of you. I want the two of you to watch it together when you feel strong enough. I love you both and am watching you from above." Addison closed the note and looked down at Molly. Her face registered a mixture of emotions. "When you are ready to watch this, you let me know okay?" Molly just nodded and held up the book, "Can you read to me and Myrtle?" Addison took the book from her and they settled back comfortably on the bed. There was an unspoken understanding between the two of them that it was still too early to watch the DVD but not too late to continue strengthening the bond created by the beautiful person watching over them.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The door bell rang just as Addison stepped out of the shower. Molly had run a fever all day long so Addison had given her Tylenol and put her to bed early. She was afraid the sound of the doorbell would wake her so she threw on a robe and didn't even bother to see who it was before she pulled it open.

"Hey," Pete's eyes widened apologetically, "Were you about to go to bed? I'm sorry…"

Addison shook her head and opened the door wider, "No I was just getting out of the shower. Molly's asleep; that's why I rushed to the door in my robe instead of just ignoring the doorbell." She laughed nervously, "Come on in. I'll go get dressed."

She hadn't noticed that he was carrying two bags until he was already inside. She pointed, "What's that?"

"Well I remember when I lost my wife one of the most comforting things people would do for me was when they would over home cooked meals." He started pulling casserole dishes from the bags just as the appetizing aroma started to drift across the room. "I wasn't doing anything tonight so I figured I'd bring over a nice hot home cooked meal for you and Molly."

Addison stood there staring at him. She honestly didn't know what to say. It was one of the most thoughtful things anyone had ever done for her. "It smells delicious. What is it?" Forgetting that she was still in her robe and her hair was dripping everywhere she wandered into the kitchen to examine the feast he had prepared.

"Well, there's a grilled chicken, roasted vegetable, dinner rolls and homemade ice cream especially made for Molly. It was my mom's recipe and always managed to cheer me up a little when I was a kid." He reached into the second bag and pulled out a large container, "Do you mind if I put this in the freezer before it melts?"

Addison shook her head and followed him to the kitchen to grab some plates.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your shower. Tell Molly I came by to see her and I'll try and stop by again tomorrow." He turned and started to head out the front door.

"You're leaving?" She didn't even attempt to conceal the disappointment in her voice.

"Well now that I know Molly's down for the night, I figured you'd want to sit in a bubble bath and read a book or something. Isn't that what you women do when you have a night to yourselves?"

Addison laughed, "I've had plenty of nights to myself lately and I could really use the company." She stopped short when she realized how he could have interpreted what she was saying, "Um I mean, I would like it if you would stay…. To eat…." She rolled her eyes in frustration with herself, "Get your butt back here and help me set the table for dinner."

He chuckled and followed her to the dining room. His eyebrows went up teasingly, "Should I go home and get my robe too?"

She looked down and realized she hadn't changed yet, "I'll get dressed. You set the table." She walked down the hallway and opened Molly's door. She was sleeping soundly, holding Moaning Myrtle close. Addison reached down and felt her forehead, relieved that the fever was gone.

By the time she was done changing and drying her hair, Pete had set the table and heated up the bread. "So did you really cook this or did you replace takeout in your own casserole dishes?"

"Nope, I made this all myself." He winked at her, "It's one of my many talents."

She rolled her eyes and poured them each a glass of wine. They ate in silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thought. Addison was impressed at how delicious the food tasted.

"So how are you and Molly doing?"

"Molly and I are taking things one day at a time." She paused for a moment, "We found a note from Abigail with the DVD you helped her make."

He winced, "She made me promise not to tell you…"

She stopped him, "Its okay. I appreciate you being such a good friend to her."

"Have you watched it yet?"

Addison shook her head, "No. I told Molly that when she was ready to let me know and we would watch it together."

He reached out and took her hand in his, "I know I've already told you this but if you need someone to listen, I'm here for you."

His eyes held such a deep sincerity in them and she felt her heart start to melt a little more. He was such a good friend to her and this platonic relationship with a man she was already attracted to was refreshing yet frustrating at the same time.

They finished their meals and cleaned up together, chatting about work and their friends. By the time they were done it was close to midnight.

Pete looked at his watch, "I'd better be going. Molly may wake up early beings she went to bed so early tonight. You probably want to get some rest before then. Don't forget to tell her about the ice cream I made for her."

Addison followed him as he headed toward the front door. "Wait." There was an awkward pause, "Thank you for dinner, for making Molly homemade ice cream, for everything." She reached up and kissed his cheek, closing her eyes and momentarily getting lost in the seductive scent of his cologne.

He looked down at her, brushing the hair out of her face, "You don't have to thank me. I want to be here for the both of you."

Their eyes locked just as their lips came together softly. She felt his hands cupping her face as she pulled him closer. She felt his hands move down her body, and lock at the small of her back as the kiss deepened. She sighed into his embrace as the erotic heat started to take over her body. She felt him harden against her as she tugged at his shirt and reached down for the zipper on his jeans. She felt the cool air rush against her skin as he pulled the shirt over her head and started to nibble at her neck. She moaned and bit her lip as he made his way down her shoulder to her breast. She pulled him with her to the couch, never breaking the embrace. The blissful jolts of electric heat rush down her spine as he reached for the clasp on her bra and undid it with one swift move. His mouth sucked at her nipple and his hands seductively trailed up her skirt between her legs. She threw her head back and closed her eyes allowing her body to react to his touch. Suddenly she felt him pull away. She looked up at him, confused, "What's wrong?"

His face registered guilt, "As much as I would like to finish this, I don't think you are anywhere near ready Addison. If it were anyone else, I would have just given in and taken advantage but you're not just anyone to me."

He stood up and started to tuck his shirt back in, "I'm sorry, I have to leave now."

She jumped off of the couch and started to follow him, pulling her shirt back over her head, "Pete, I don't want you to leave. You're not taking advantage of me; I want you just as bad as you want me. I wouldn't have reacted that way if…"

He put his finger on her lip, hushing her. "It is taking everything in me not to carry you to your bedroom right now." He glanced longingly at her lips, and shook the lustful thoughts trying to make their way back to the surface, "I don't want you to do something you'll end up regretting. Losing a loved one can do strange things to a person. Having sex is only a temporary distraction from the hurt but it won't make the pain go away. This I know from experience." He gently touched her cheek, "You are so beautiful; do you know that? Not just on the outside either."

She reached up and touched his hand that was on her face, "I don't want to be alone tonight Pete. Can you at least just stay and hold me?"

He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. It was going to take every ounce of willpower he had not to do more than just hold her but he couldn't deny her request. He smiled weakly and took a deep breath, "I'll stay but I may need to take a cold shower or two or three or four."

She laughed, "Well it just so happens I have one of those in my bathroom conveniently located right next to my bedroom."

He cautiously nodded, knowing full well he would be too distracted to get any sleep, "Well then I guess it's a deal." He squeezed her hand, "Oh and just so you know, if I have to keep getting up to shower during the night, just take that as a huge compliment okay?"

She grinned and led him toward the bedroom. The heat between the two of them still lingered but it was also accompanied by an underlying need for understanding arms to hold onto through the mutual understanding of devastating loss.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Six weeks had passed by since Abigail's death. Molly was adjusting to her new school really well. Her teachers always had a funny story to tell Addison when she would go to pick her up at the end of the day. Apparently Molly was quite bossy and had no trouble taking over the class when the teachers turned their backs for a minute or two. She had mischievously convinced the class that she was a witch and knew plenty of spells to keep the other kids in line if they did not listen to her. At first, Addison was concerned that this was the start of a life of bullying but the psychologist reassured her that Molly's personality was beginning to form and it was nothing to worry about.

Pete had been over almost every night since the sleepover much to Molly's delight. His homemade ice cream had completely won her over and she insisted that he come over for dinner every chance he got. On the nights he wasn't there, she would mope around talking about him non stop. His presence was as addictive to Addison as it was to Molly. She would never admit it but the nights he wasn't there, she thought about him constantly. The sexual tension was as thick as it could get but there was also something more that neither was ready nor willing to give into.

"Aunt Addie, guess what?!" Molly scrambled into the car and buckled her self into her booster seat. "Kieran invited me over for a sleep over tonight. Can I go?"

Addison's eyebrow's shot up in surprise. This was the first time she had to deal with Molly being away from her for the night. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. She was happy that Molly was making new friends but worried about where she was going to be staying. Were the parents responsible or were they going to let the girls run around unsupervised? What if the family lived in a dangerous part of town? Addison thought for a moment, "I'd like to meet Kieran's parents first before I say yes or no."

Molly reached into her back pack and pulled out a phone number. "This is Kieran's phone number."

The minute they pulled into the driveway Molly started begging Addison to call. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

Two hours later, they were pulling up to the driveway of a very nice two story home. There was a nice privacy fence surrounding the back yard and Addison could hear the giggles of happy children coming from the other side. The front door opened and a dark haired guy about Addison's age walked out smiling.

"You must be Molly's aunt. I'm Jared, Kieran's dad." He reached out and shook Addison's hand, "Please come on in."

They walked into the house and Addison took in her surroundings. The house was very tidy with the exception of a few dolls lying here and there. The smell of fresh baked cookies drifted from the kitchen and the sound of Dora the Explorer floated through the air.

Jared looked down at Molly and smiled, "Molly would you like me to take your things so you can join the other girls out back?"

Molly nodded and handed over her belongings, rushing out through the back door.

Jared motioned to a chair at the kitchen table, "Please have a seat. I know you probably won't leave her here until you are comfortable with me." He laughed, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Addison nodded her head, "Water would be great, thanks." She looked over at the picture sitting on the desk next to her. The picture of just Jared and Kieran confirmed her suspicions. The mom obviously did not live with them. Either she was deceased or they were divorced.

Jared noticed her looking at the picture and read her thoughts. "Kathy and I are divorced. I have full custody of Kieran."

Addison smiled, feeling guilty for being so obvious. "Am I that easy to read?"

He laughed, "No not at all. I just figured that you'd eventually ask. I have a live in nanny that helps me with Kieran. She's actually going to be running the show tonight. I just agreed to provide the room and she took care of the rest."

Addison smiled back at him. He seemed like such a great guy. As a divorcee herself she couldn't help but wonder what had went wrong. "So what do you do for a living Jared?"

"I own my own business. We design, sell and install alarms for both commercial and residential customers. You may have heard of us, Outstanding Security Plus?"

Addison grinned, "I'm actually one of your customers."

He chuckled, "Well so then we practically know each other already."

They laughed and chatted a little more. Addison felt confident that Molly was in good hands so she agreed to let her stay the night. After giving her a third hug and making her promise to call if she needed anything, Addison started walking out to her car.

Jared followed her out. "Listen, I know this may sound really forward but would you like to have dinner sometime?"

Addison hesitated, her thoughts automatically drifting to Pete. "Um, I... work a lot."

He laughed, "You do eat though right?"

Addison laughed, "Yes, of course."

"Well then it's a date. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 8." He turned to walk away but turned around again, "You work at Oceanside Wellness right?"

Addison nodded and drove off. She wasn't too sure how she felt about going out with Jared. She and Pete weren't exactly dating but she felt a twinge of guilt about accepting a date with someone she hardly knew. Oh well, she thought, what's done is done. Besides, she was going to have the opportunity to dress up and get out of the house for the evening. That in itself was enough of a reason to put a smile on her face for the time being.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She walked into her office and stopped short when she saw the bouquet of roses sitting on her desk. She walked over and grabbed the note, curious to see who sent them.

Pete's voice startled her just as she finished reading the card, "Those are nice."

She set the card down and pulled off her glasses. "Roses are nice but I'm more of a tulips girl." She braced herself for the next question she knew was coming.

"So who are they from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"His name is Jared. He's the father of one of the little girls in Molly's class. We're supposed to go out to dinner tonight so I guess he decided that flowers before the date would gain him some points."

"You're going on a date tonight?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal or anything. I was going to say no at first but it's been so long since I've been out anywhere. He's not really my type so I don't even know why I said yes." She tried to think of something she could say to erase the disappointed look on his face but knew it was too late.

He was silent for a moment, "Would you like me to keep an eye on Molly for you?"

She had completely forgotten that she was going to need a sitter. She was touched that he even offered but slightly irritated that he recovered so quickly. "I'm sure she'd love that. Can you be over by 7?"

He simply nodded and walked out of her office without saying another word. Addison's forehead wrinkled in confusion. She wasn't sure if she should be more excited about the date or more upset about Pete's indifference to it all.

Later that evening she found herself getting more and more nervous as 7 o clock approached. She kept looking at the clock as she rushed to get herself ready. The first three outfits she tried on looked too conservative for a date so she decided to wear a dress instead. The dress she decided on was dangerously low cut and extremely seductive and the minute she slipped it on, she felt like a goddess.

She heard the doorbell ring and Molly's excited squeals pierce the air. Pete must have just arrived. She looked at herself one last time and headed out to the living area. She knew from the moment he looked her way exactly what he was thinking.

His eyes danced slowly down her body taking in her perfection and he felt himself having to swallow hard just to find his voice, "Wow."

Molly stood between the two of them and giggled. "Aunt Addie, you look beautiful."

"Well thank you very much sweet pea." She bent down and kissed Molly's forehead. "Did you finish washing your face and your hands?"

"I'm going, I'm going…. Geez." She walked off into the hall with her hands on her hips, shaking her little head from side to side in exasperation.

Pete chuckled, "Looks like you have a mini teenager on your hands."

Addison laughed nervously, "She just started that a few days ago. The psychologist said it's actually typical for a four year old to…"

She felt her heart skip a beat as he pulled her close and cut off her nervous rambling with a passionate kiss. As shocked as she was that it was happening, she felt herself responding with an equal intensity.

The sound of the doorbell forced them back into reality.

"For the record, I'm envious of this guy and I am secretly hoping you have a miserable time." He released her and walked over to the door, leaving her spinning in overwhelming confusion.

Pete opened the door and reached out his hand, "You must be Jared, I'm Pete. Come on in, I was just helping Addison out with the final touches on her look. Doesn't she have an incredible glow about her tonight?" He shook his head, "I don't know how she does it."

Addison wasn't sure what had come over Pete but she found herself trying to suppress a giggle at the inside joke while contemplating stripping him naked right then and there. She had never been so amused, frustrated and turned on at the same time in her entire life.

Jared must have picked up on the tension because he cleared his throat. "Well I guess we should go now. I made reservations for 9 and it takes a little while to get there."

As they were heading out the door, she felt Pete's warm breath tickle her ear and trickle down her neck, "I plan on continuing our um… conversation when you get back."

She glanced at her watch as she got into the car. Never in her life did she so badly want a date to end before it had even begun.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The date was over before it had even begun. Addison could barely concentrate much less carry on a conversation. Jared noticed her distraction and figured it had something to do with Pete so he offered to take her home. He really wasn't a bad guy. In fact, he found the whole thing quite amusing and called Pete a lucky guy. He even offered to keep Molly overnight so she and Pete could have privacy. She just laughed and thanked him for being so understanding.

They pulled into the driveway and Jared shook his head, "The chemistry that I witnessed between the two of you is extremely rare. Stop running away from it." He smiled and drove off, leaving Addison standing in her driveway feeling exceptionally nervous. Pete was waiting there for her knowing that the "something more" they had was deeper than just friendship. It was something they were both tired of fighting.

She opened the front door and walked in. She could hear the sound of soft music floating from the back of the house. As she padded down the hall, she glanced into Molly's room and paused for a moment. She was tucked in and sleeping soundly with her arm draped over her doll. Addison closed her door quietly and continued on to her room. As she opened the door, she was greeted by the dimly glowing flames of candles dancing softly on the walls of the darkened room. There were tulips sitting in a vase next to her bed and the sound of music floated through the air to the left of her. The bathroom door opened and Pete walked out, drying his hair with a towel.

Addison felt her breath catch in her chest, "Hey." She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was staring at his bare chest.

He grinned and walked closer, pointing to the rest of the room. "You like?"

She licked her lips nervously, "It's beautiful."

He was standing directly in front of her now with nothing on but a mischievous grin, "Are you interested in finishing that _conversation_ we started earlier?"

She laughed and reached behind her neck, releasing the clasp on her dress and letting it fall to the floor. "I thought you'd never ask."

She ran her hands along his smooth muscular chest on up to his shoulders, and then running her nails down his back. She reached up and kissed him tenderly, allowing herself to communicate her feelings with actions. She felt his hands at her waist and suddenly she was on the bed, staring up into his loving face. "You have no idea how long I have wanted this." His mouth trailed on her neck down to her breast and then down to her belly. She felt his hands move between her legs and then she felt his warm tongue danced seductively around her . Tiny bolts of erotic pleasure took over and her body start to tremble in ecstasy as he worked his magic, applying just enough pressure at just the right rhythm to drive her mad with desire. "Ooh…," she moaned and pulled him up to meet her just as he shoved his inside of her. She gasped as she started to thrust slow and steady at first. His mouth alternated between sucking and nibbling at her breast and her neck as he continued to plunge deeper and faster inside of her. Her breath came in short gasp now and she felt her cheeks start to grow warm as he desperately pushed himself into her. Their bodies tightened in response to the rush of pleasure radiating through them and just when they thought it couldn't get any better the orgasmic release took them both plunging over the edge into a whole new realm of ecstasy.

Pete's strong arms pulled her close. She could hear his heart pounding as she laid her head on his chest. Her cheeks burned with the afterglow of their lovemaking and her heart felt like it was ready to burst. It wasn't going to burst in a physical sense, it was all emotional. This overwhelming feeling was all new to her but gave way to mental relief now that it had been acknowledged. She was hopelessly and madly in love with this man who she once thought was completely wrong for her. Now that she was finally in his arms she felt a sense of familiarity; like she had been there all along.

He turned his head and kissed her tenderly. "You're glowing."

She beamed up at him, "I can't imagine why."

He kissed her again and pulled back, "Because you're in loooove."

She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair, "What about you Dr. Finch? Are you in loooove?"

He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at her seriously, "Yes I am. I love you and I'm not afraid to say it so that's how I know I love you. After my wife died, I kept trying to convince myself that I was in love with the women I dated but just afraid to commit. The truth is, I just hadn't found the right one."

She touched his face, "I love you too Pete. Thank you for not letting me run anymore."

Their lips met once again and the night became their eternity……


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Molly walked into the room and shrieked, instantly jumping on the bed. "Pete! You stayed over again!" The bed shifted and jerked with every bounce she made. Addison looked over at the alarm, 7 a.m. She reached out her arm and Molly snuggled between the two of them. She giggled and whispered in Addison's ear, "Aunt Addie, you aren't wearing any clothes."

Addison smiled and kissed Molly's cheek. "Well I must have fallen out of my pajamas during the night." Molly giggled again and looked over at Pete. "You have to close your eyes when Aunt Addie gets out of bed because she fell out of them during the night." Pete chuckled, "Now how in the world did she do that?"

Molly burst into another fit of giggles and started to pull the covers up. "Did you fall out of yours too?" Addison quickly pushed the blanket down, "Hey Sweet Pea, why don't you go and put on the cartoons while I get dressed? I'll come out and make you breakfast in a few minutes okay?"

Molly looked over at Pete and pointed her tiny finger at him, "No funny business Mister. You better remember to keep your eyes closed tight when she gets out of bed." With that, she laughed and ran out of the room.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "She's pretty bossy huh?"

Addison yawned and stretched, "You have no idea." She started to get out of bed but found herself on her back again staring into his loving eyes in a matter of seconds.

Pete had both of her arms pinned and was grinning at her, "If we take a shower together, we could always tell her we're trying to preserve water."

Addison laughed and lifted her head, kissing him. He released his grip and rolled her on top of him, capturing her mouth with his. When they finally pulled apart, they were merely seconds away from having sex again. Molly's happy singing drifted from the living room which signaled it was time to get out of bed before she caught them doing more than just sleeping.

They spent the entire day together at the zoo and then shopping. Addison was truly impressed with Pete. He hadn't complained once while they were out, even when Molly and Addison found themselves blissfully surrounded by shoes in a new store located directly across from the restaurant they ate at. By the time they returned home that evening, they were all delirious. Addison gave Molly her bath while Pete ran to his place to grab some clothes. He returned soon after and the three of them settled in the living room chatting about the animals at the zoo.

Molly's face suddenly fell, "I wish my mommy could have come to the zoo again before she died. She loved the monkey's the best."

Addison looked over at Pete who looked as unprepared as she felt, "I know baby but remember what she said about being here with us always? She probably laughed right along with us when that monkey threw the cracker back at Pete." She had hoped the memory would lighten the mood again.

Molly grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah that was funny huh?" She looked over at Pete, "Do you want to see a DVD my mommy made for us?"

Addison's eyes widened, "Molly are you sure you are ready for that? Remember we decided we'd watch it when we were ready." She felt her breathing quicken. She wasn't sure if she was prepared to see the DVD. She couldn't imagine Molly being ready.

Molly nodded and ran over to her room to grab the book. Pete scooted closer to Addison, "If you aren't ready to do this I can distract her with ice cream." It was obvious he was trying his best to calm her. He could see she was visibly shaken and he understood exactly how she was feeling. Seeing the memories come to life whether it was in letters, pictures or video's made the acceptance of death that much harder and was an almost cruel reminder that the person they loved was not there anymore. He reached out and took her hand in his, "You know, even the happiest memories still hurt after all this time. The thing I had to teach myself along the way is to remember that those happy times are little treasures that we are lucky to be able to open whenever we want. Their spirit still lives through our memories with things like pictures and letters. When we try to shut those things out or forget the treasures, we start to lose ourselves. Don't push those memories away, okay? If you aren't ready because you don't want to deal with this right now, we can push this back a few months. If you are avoiding this because you know it's another form of forced acceptance that she is gone; then I say watch it. Watch it and force yourself to relive those moments in both of your lives that made it all worthwhile." He squeezed her hand, "I'm here for you no matter what, okay?"

She took a deep breath and nodded her head, "I'm ready. Have I thanked you lately for being my rock through all of this?"

He wiped a tear from her eye and kissed her forehead, "You don't have to thank me for anything. You are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for Addison. I've been where you are right now and I would change places with you in a heartbeat if I knew it would make all the pain go away. Your sister was an amazing woman and so are you." He bent down and kissed her again just as Molly entered the room.

"Hey, I saw that! You guys like each other! I knew it!" She giggled and handed the DVD to Addison. "Pete you have to stay and watch this with us okay?"

Pete picked her up and set her in between him and Addison, "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Addison pushed play on the DVD player and the three of them watched the credits roll through on the screen. Abigail had made it into a mini movie complete with music and special effects. The first scene started out with Addison and Abigail dancing around the house in their Halloween costumers. They were both so tiny and their beaming smiles were contagious. Addison remembered that year fondly. The two of them had fought over who was going to be a ballerina and who was going to be a princess so they compromised. They switched around the costumes a little so they were a combination of both. When the neighbors would ask what they were dressed as, they would simply reply "Ballerincess" much to the dismay of their mother.

Addison laughed and covered her face at the next scene. They were always putting on skits when they were younger so their father decided to record one of the many plays they made up. This one had Addison dressed in what could only be described as a muumuu. She had taped balloons to her chest so it looked like she had boobies and a pillow was tied around her backside to give herself a "big booty". Her character's name was Boobacious BigButt's and Abigail was the puppy "Hooters". They had made "puppy ears" out of their fathers' socks and drew whiskers on Abigail's face with their mom's eyeliner. Abigail got mad at Addison half way through the skit and started chasing her around on all fours, nipping at her ankles like a real dog much to Addison's horror. They could hear their mother and father laughing in the background. It was such an amazing time in their childhood and reminded Addison how happy they had been as a family.

The next scene was just a few weeks after the "Boobacious and Hooter" skit. It was Thanksgiving Day and they were all sharing stories about what they were most thankful for in life. Abigail's beautiful eyes stared back at them through the other side of the screen. Molly looked up at Addison, "She looks just like me!"

Addison choked back tears and nodded. Abigail's little voice boomed from the speakers, "I am thankful for my dolls and my tea set and my mommy and my daddy but most of all for my big sister Addie because she always makes me happy even when she drives me crazy. I hope when we grow up we marry twin Princes and become real Princess's."

The camera then zoomed in on Addison's smiling face. The voice behind the camera asked Addison what she was thankful for and what she wanted in life. "I am thankful for the same thing Abigail is thankful for especially having her as my sister. I don't want to get married though. I just want to be a doctor." The laughter on the other side of the camera was that of her dad. "Well then Addie dear that just means true love will not find you until after you become a doctor."

They watched the clips of Molly as a baby. Addison had only seen pictures of her but she could definitely see her little personality forming from the moment she was born. Behind her eyes was a wise old soul, even at birth. The scene from her first birthday popped up. Molly's chubby little hands held a fist full of cake and instead of eating it; she threw it at the screaming toddler standing next to her. The camera zoomed in at her satisfied grin at her accomplishment. The toddler had stopped crying and was licking the cake off of his shirt. Addison looked down at Molly and laughed. She certainly was a fiery little redhead, even now.

The final scene was the "video letter" of just Abigail right before her death. She was sitting right where the three of them were now. Her smiling face held such a deep appreciation for the small audience she was addressing. Addison didn't see it then but as she watched her sister talk to her, she noticed how completely happy Abigail was. Instead of despair and disappointment, her face told the story of a woman who lived a happy and fulfilling life. She wasn't down on herself or feeling sorry for herself about life being cut short, she was thankful for the treasures she walked away with. The love in her eyes reflected back on the three of them and her spirit could be felt in the room, surrounding them and comforting them. The ache in Addison's heart was no longer that of devastation but of acceptance and a desire to keep Abigail's spirit alive through the treasures she had left behind. The movie ended and the three of them sat there in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Abigail's final gift was a bond between the three of them had been sealed with her love.


End file.
